


Endless Desire Eden

by Natasha1984



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother and Sister in Law, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Multi, Yandere
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha1984/pseuds/Natasha1984
Summary: 现代日本背景，【病娇女主】×亲姐夫的不伦系乙女文。发展会非常八点档或者狗血，走向我自己都不知道。注意：有女攻男受，SM调教，以及其他引起不适的情节虽然我没有参与那系列文章的创作，但还是在这里，#敬创作自由#。
Relationships: Mitsuki Chika/Mitsuki Takeshi, Mitsuki Machino/Mitsuki Takeshi, 满月千荷/满月岳, 满月真千乃/满月岳
Kudos: 4





	1. 序～Prologue～

**序～Prologue～**

19岁的满月千荷（Mitsuki Chika）站在山手线的电车里，左手抓着吊环，望着车内林林总总的海报型广告。

“修明塾 去年合格实绩 早庆87人 上理46人 MARCH 312人”

“樱华女子学园中等部入学考试题目 请问以下选项中不是图A立体旋转后结果的是……”

千荷面无表情地瞟了司空见惯的东西一眼，想继续小睡一会。虽然这些补习班广告和经历了两年家里蹲再去通信制学校混个高中毕业证的自己根本毫无关系，但看到以后还是多少有点不舒服。尽管她几年前就放弃了按部就班成为正常社会人的希望，也经不起这个社会天天兜头盖脸地对自己宣扬精英主义。

这是一个成王败寇的世界。

新宿站到了。穿过怪物一般的水泥森林转过无数条蜿蜒的小路，终于到达她的就读的通信制学校。通信制学校是为了那些无法在普通全日制高中上学的青少年而设立的教育方式。跟普通的高中一样在籍三年，上网课交作业，定期参加考试和一些集体活动换取学分，才能毕业。

她只有19岁，在这些人当中并不是什么特别引人注目的年纪。这里的人不能靠年龄来判断谁是前辈，一边工作一边上学的人都不少。没有乱七八糟的规矩没有浪费时间的社团活动，一切目标都是为了高中毕业证，Nice。

考试结束后其他人有信心满满的，有一脸不安的，满月千荷不属于任何一类。她只关心自己的网络世界。偶像活动网络直播，最新档期的热门动画，打发时间的游戏，对家里并不富裕的千荷来说很多东西自然是无福消受的。十多年来学到的蹩脚英语，全都用在了怎么寻找盗版资源下载上。啊？你说这是侵犯知识产权？别废话了现在的人有几个还会傻乎乎地跑去动漫商店里贡献自己一天的薪水？即使是全国御宅族的圣地秋叶原，没了外国游客也要元气大伤。

满月千荷，19岁。

今天也跟所有重度御宅族一样对现实世界几乎毫不关心。

但她不知道，这是最后一次了。

她的命运，即将随着一个男人的到来，发生从未想象的改变。


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

千荷回到家里，在厨房忙活准备晚饭的母亲真由美（Mayumi）问她考试怎么样。她随口说了句还好，母亲也就不再多问——双方都并不是真心想谈这些事情，仅仅是一种近似寒暄的最低程度交流罢了，这是身为一家人心照不宣的潜规则。

今天父亲也回来得特别早。晚饭的餐桌上，大她八岁的姐姐真千乃（Machino）宣布，过几天要把男朋友带回家见父母。

千荷不怎么和家人说话，但透过母亲和邻居阿姨的日常八卦，对男友的事情也略有耳闻。真千乃和现任男友谈了有两年，对方在医院工作，心地善良为人谦和，长得还一表人才，不出意外的话，见了家长就该筹备婚事了。

望着热衷于这个话题的父母和姐姐，千荷只是一如既往默默地吃着饭，仿佛他们只是满座快餐店里不得已凑在一桌的陌生食客。今天有她最喜欢吃的煮香菇和塔塔酱南蛮炸鸡[*1]，无视口味均衡的搭配，应该是母亲顾虑她考完试的心情特意准备的贴心安慰。

一家人也总有些事情难以启齿，何况面对的还是这个样子的千荷。好不容易才结束了家里蹲生活，母亲总是小心翼翼不敢刺激她。千荷不是铁石心肠多少也觉得愧疚，但终究还是没有说什么。

真千乃在补习班当老师，个子高挑长得很标致，大学时还做过一阵子读者模特，身边不乏追求者。虽说不是什么大小姐出身个性却很要强，事事都想顺着自己的意思来。相貌平平不善言语性格内向的千荷，有这么一个姐姐，俩人关系自然好不到哪里去。千荷开始拒绝上学的时候，连上厕所路过客厅，真千乃望她的眼神都明摆着嫌弃。

双方的互相厌恶，终于在真千乃吃掉了千荷那份零食引发口角这个微不足道的拐点上爆发了。那段时间真千乃正在和男友吵架心烦意乱，嘴上没把门，各种难听的话如同机关枪般滔滔不绝，什么家里蹲白吃饭之类，句句直戳人心窝。精神状态本来就很恶劣的千荷哪里经得起这种刺激，劈头就是一杯热茶。姐妹俩直接厮打起来，声音大得邻居都报了警。真千乃脸上挨了烫伤没留疤，千荷头皮上缝了两针。

一向忙于工作没空管她们的父亲勃然大怒，对她俩各打五十大板，半年内家里不准放置任何零食，真千乃多缴家用，千荷零花一分没有。被罚了这么多，真千乃当然不可能有钱搬出去住，男友也变成了前任彻底无房可蹭。 即使是高傲如孔雀的真千乃，犯了动手这条大忌，也只能乖乖低头认栽。一是自己嘴贱在先，二是不值得跟各方面都不如自己的妹妹继续置气。双方经过了形式上的互相道歉认错和解之后，继续同住在一个屋檐下。至于此前除了如厕洗漱收快递都自己在房间里呆着的千荷，是怎么做到跨过这个坎跟她同席吃饭的，又是很长的后话了。

这次究竟是玩够了想安定下来，还是找到了终于让她满意的男人，千荷的判断倾向于后者。如果真千乃这次成功嫁出去，可真是万岁万岁万万岁。虽然自己基本上不会和她待在同一个空间里，眼不见心不烦也总是好的。

在一个阳光明媚的午后，真千乃带着男友回家见父母了。

男人名叫田中岳（Tanaka Takeshi），二十八岁，在医院做护士。虽然十来年前这个国家的法律,已经正式将“看护妇”这个充满陈旧偏见的化石名词更正为“看护师”，但95%的护士依然是女性。在一堆充满小九九热衷钩心斗角的三姑六婆里面混可不容易，即使是罕有的男性也没有获得什么优待，定位完全是苦力。不过医疗行业收入一向不低，这年头大学生多如牛毛，还不如有专业资格的苦力有前途。这应该是真千乃看中他的重要理由之一。

不太懂人情世故的千荷，此时知趣地跟岳寒暄几句，便主动给他和父母姐姐倒茶添果子，借口要回房学习退下，实际上是躲在二楼的楼梯口处偷听他们说话。

岳整个人的存在就像四月里明媚灿烂的午后阳光，闪耀而不刺眼，温暖而不炽热。他身材高大五官俊美，白皙的皮肤，干练的乌黑短发，与护士这个职业非常相称。尽管拥有令人艳羡不已的外表，却并不以此炫耀，一副品行方正的好青年模样。他和真千乃两个在一起，就像是杂志里剪下来的一样。

千荷哪怕再不服气，对真千乃是美人这个事实也是没有半点异议的。长相顶多只能称得上端正的父母居然生得出姐姐那样的美人，不免多少都有些令人意外。小时候妈妈曾经说过祖母年轻时也是个大美女，虽然千荷记忆中的她只是个随时可见的老太太。后来整理遗物的时候看到祖母年轻时的照片，有点像黑白电影里的昭和美人，但身材也是同时代的标准配置，洋装穿起来缺点尽显。真千乃却个子高挑，生得一副比例完美的骨架，可能这就是所谓的世代差异吧。

这天晚上岳值的是夜班，工作的医院离这里有点远，不等吃晚饭就提前告辞了。父母对这个女儿千挑万选的未来女婿称赞不已，看样子婚事是定了。就在千荷内心暗暗高呼三声万岁时，真千乃接下来说的一句话却有如晴天霹雳。

“爸，我和阿岳决定了，以后住在家里。”

以后……

住在……

家里……

虽然现在的年轻人结婚后基本上都不会和老一辈同住，但是在收入走低钱包缩水的大环境下，像满月家这样有足够大的独户房子，住自己家也不失为一个很好的选择。而且，真千乃选择这么做还有一个无可辩驳的理由。

“我们打算储几年钱，然后买套公寓。”

听到这句话，千荷知道自己这几天来日盼夜盼的希望落了空。


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 2

几天后的一个晚上，父亲信司下班去应酬，真千乃出去讲课，餐桌上只有千荷和母亲真由美。

“小千啊，你姐姐……她希望以后和你姐夫一起住在家里。”  
真由美小心翼翼地说道。  
——对确实没错妈妈我早在你们送走姐夫之后就在楼梯那边听到了——  
千荷在心里不耐烦地狠狠抱怨。  
虽然多半是因为经济问题，但真千乃居然胆大到如此地步，根本不把自己放在眼里，着实是失算了。突然多了个外人进来，千荷再怎么不爽也得哑巴吃黄连，真千乃这回可谓是把她咬得死死的。  
见千荷阴着个脸沉默不语，真由美也很着急。真千乃的婚事固然令她高兴，但千荷也是自己的女儿，怎么说都不能牺牲其中一个成全另一个吧。岳是个阳光爽朗的好青年，千荷却很怕接触外人，尤其是开朗热情的那种，会使她感觉更加自卑。到时候该怎么跟岳解释也是个大问题……  
真由美试着给事情一个缓冲的余地。  
“不过这事还没有完全定下来，想找条件适合的房子也不是什么难题，你爸会帮忙的，他不是在业内有人脉嘛……”  
“……给谁？”  
千荷冷不防冒出一句。  
真由美哑然。  
“当、当然是你姐姐啊！”  
她有点生气了，明显一副“我怎么会把你赶出家门呢”的埋怨神色。  
刚才那下千荷是故意的。她知道父母并不会把独立生活都成问题的自己赶出去。麻烦的是真千乃。虽说现在已经停战，但基本上是以她几近日夜颠倒的不规律作息和见面时沉默不语换来的。多了个姐夫参一脚进去，势必会挑起新的矛盾，到时候场面只怕比妈妈爱看的东海台午间肥皂剧还要精彩。

千荷匆匆扒拉完碗里最后一点米饭，说声“吃饱了”，就沉默地回到房里。

千荷也不是要把所有的过错都赖到其他人头上。退一万步说，即使她一切照旧继续在家里当个昼伏夜出的透明人，真千乃江山易改本性难移，也必然要无风起浪殃及池鱼。  
对，那个把自己与生俱来的东西和后天的好运当作努力成果，对条件不如自己又遭遇了不幸的妹妹居高临下地大加挞伐的女人……  
现在这个女人还要夺去她最后一块避风港。

虽然害千荷落到今天这般田地并不是真千乃的错，但对亲生妹妹不仅毫无同情心还落井下石，只能证明真千乃并不当她是妹妹，纯粹是用来衬托自己多么优秀的布景板。不，比布景板更糟，就是天鹅身边用来作对比的丑小鸭。  
她们只是碰巧生在了同一个家庭，除了血缘以外别无联系。

千荷默默地蜷缩在被窝里。  
她根本不想跟其他人解释自己为什么会变成现在这副样子。哪怕是对父母也没有提起过详情。回忆实在是太痛苦了，它只会不断地告诉自己究竟有多愚蠢多不堪。

为什么能轻易中了那种陷阱。

为什么要相信别人。

为什么要妄想自己也配和其他人一样拥有灿烂的青春。

不管回忆多么心如刀割，千荷都不会落泪。眼泪这种东西早在那一年就流干了。再怎么追究过去也是于事无补，重要的是如何解决当下的难题。

在那之后岳又登门拜访了几次，和父母讨论婚礼的具体事宜。千荷这才注意到，真正希望住在这里的人其实是岳。  
孤儿院长大的男人，理所当然地渴求着家庭的温暖——  
千荷默默地收起了反对牌。

囿于经济原因，真千乃的婚礼并没有她过去梦想的那么豪华，只是在一家不失时尚的西餐厅摆了宴席，但俊男美女一对璧人还是赚足了来客的赞赏与艳羡。千荷没有能穿去这种场合的漂亮衣服，不得已借了真千乃的小洋装，是质地清爽缓解残暑的薄荷绿。久未在节庆活动露面，新人致辞的氛围搞得她如坐针毡，只能强迫自己把注意力放在餐桌上，数着精巧的茶具有几个荷叶边。

没有家人的岳由孤儿院院长代替父母参加婚礼。对方是个很慈祥的老人，几年前才从院长的位子上退下来，包括岳在内的许多孩子，从小到大都管他叫“爷爷”。父母显然对此满意得不得了，看来岳之所以那么优秀都要归功于充满爱的成长环境。那个和岳特别聊得来的是他的好友，也是在孤儿院一起长大的，看样子应该是被收养了，不过一直还保持着联系……千荷偷偷地观察着和岳有关的几个宾客，心中漾起小小的波澜。


End file.
